Kim Possible: The Hero Gets The Girl
by nightfuryboy
Summary: Kim Possible faces her most challenging mission, love. Will she do it or fail?


Kim Possible: The Hero Gets The Girl

By: NightFuryBoy

Kim Possible & Ron Stoppable were investing an old abandon factory where they believe Dr. Drakken & Shego were plotting their next evil scheme to take over the world. Kim & Ron just got to the factory grounds & saw some of Drakken's henchmen guarding the building main door.

"Do think they are in there?" Ron asked.

"Oh they are in there." Kim replied.

Kim & Ron snuck there way into the building & were checking out each of the rooms. So far, they found nothing, no trace of Drakken anywhere. They came to the last room, right as they walked in a cage fell on top of them. An evil came from nowhere.

"Ah Kim Possible & her side kick Ron Stupidable." Drakken said as he came out from the shadow.

"It's Stoppable." Ron shouted.

"Whatever, I bet you wonder what my plan this time is to take over the world ey Kim Possible." Drakken said.

"You're going to use a rocket that contains a gas that makes people obey every command you give by shooting it into the earth's atmosphere." Kim replied.

"Told you she'd figure out." A female voice said right behind Drakken.

"Shut up Shego." Drakken replied.

As Drakken was talking to Shego, Kim pushed a button on her watch & a mini electric saw came out of it. Kim cut her way out of the cage.

Drakken looked back at the cage & saw Kim & Ron wasn't in it.

"Where she go." Drakken said.

"Up here." Kim shouted from high platform.

"SHEGO." Drakken shouted.

Shego jumped on a few things & was on the platform with Kim & they started fighting. Ron was sneaking around sabotaging Drakken's rocket. Drakken ran over to the rocket console & started the launch sequence.

"Rocket launch sequence active. Rocket launch in 10 seconds." The console said.

Kim hoped Ron sabotaged the rocket good enough.

"3.2.1. launching rocket." The computer said.

The rocket started & took off, but it turned around & went straight at Kim & Shego.

"Kp look put." Ron shouted.

Kim & Shego looked & saw the rocket. They jumped just as the rocket hit the wall behind the platform & exploded. The explosion caused a force that knocked Kim & Shego to the floor hard. While that happened Ron was busy running away from the henchmen. A few moments passed, Kim & Shego woke. They quickly realized that they were on top of each other. Shego was on top of Kim but their lips were touching each other's. They were frozen not knowing what to do but in nano seconds Kim started to kiss Shego a bit more. Shego slowly closed her eye's but quickly opened them realizing she was kissing her arch enemy. Shego got up & ran away, escaping the facility with Drakken. Kim slowly got up & regrouped with, fighting off the remaining henchmen & went back home.

Back at Kim's home in her room, she tried to figure out why she kissed Shego. She had every opportunity to kick Shego off or push her but didn't do anything but kiss Shego.

"Why did I kiss Shego, my arch enemy no less. My….my first kiss was with my dumb, stupid, hot arch enemy." She said.

Kim froze in place at what she said. She called Shego hot, why did she call Shego that, she asked herself.

….

Back at Drakken's lair, Shego was pacing back & forth.

"Who does she think she is kissing me like that." Shego said to herself.

"I'm so mad at her. That dumb, stupid, annoying, sexy, cute enemy of mine." Shego said.

Shego stopped dead in her tracks, realizing what she just said. She called her arch enemy sexy & cute. Why she calls Kim those things.

"I mean Kim kissed me first. She kissed me, she…she…she took my first kiss. Kimmy took my first kiss." Shego said to herself.

"I need to see her." Kim & Shego said at the same time.

Three days later at 10PM

Kim & Shego contacted each other agreeing to a peace meeting. They decided to meet at the Middleton park at night in three hours. They both were scared on what might happen. Will this change how they will act to each other in the future or will they settle all of this hate once & for all.

It's now 11:55PM & Shego arrived early. She found an empty bench & sat down. She looked at her watch & only a minute has gone by. This felt like hours to her. Her heart felt like it was beating a million times a second. She was looking around hoping Kim Possible wasn't going to show up. Shego looked at her watch again & it was not 11:59:50 PM.

"Ten more seconds." Shego said to herself.

"What happens in ten seconds?" A fimilar voice said.

Shego looked in the direction of the voice & it was Kim.

"Nothing." Shego said.

"Okay." Kim replied as she sat down on bench.

Both were silent, not knowing what to say.

"Nice night for a walk." Kim said.

"Yes, it is, reminds me back with my family when we went patrolling at night for crime." Shego replied.

They both were silent again.

"Come say something about the kiss." They both said in their minds.

"I liked it." Kim said.

"What?" Shego asked as she looked at Kim.

Kim turned her head at Shego.

"The kiss, I liked it. Kim said.

"I…um think I liked." Shego replied.

"You think you liked it." Kim said.

"I never kissed a person before let alone another woman." Shego replied.

Kim put her hand to her mouth in shock. She took Shego's first kiss.

"So I took your first kiss?" Kim asked.

Shego blushed really hard.

"I gave you mine as well." Kim said.

Shego still didn't say anything but turned to the color of a red tomato.

"I don't know what you felt during or after the kiss but I want to tell you what I felt." Kim said.

Shego turned her head at Kim again.

"I felt angry & confused but my heart felt free & alive. Like nothing else mattered. My heart & I are in love with you Shego." Kim said.

Shego got up & started to walk away but Kim grabbed Shego's hand.

"Let go of my hand." Shego shouted.

Kim pulled Shego into a hug, not letting her go.

"Let me go." Shego shouted.

Kim put her hand on Shego's cheek, turning her head towards hers. Making Shego look into her eye's Shego wanted to punch Kim in the face but her heart wasn't letting her. Her heart wanted her to kiss Kim.

"If you have an issue with saying you love me then we end everything here & try to forget everything. Go back to the way things were." Kim said.

They both were silent, just looking into each other's eye's.

"Say something." Kim said.

Shego didn't say anything. Kim let go of Shego & started to walk away. Kim was thinking this was just a mistake as she was walking away.

"I LOVE YOU." Shego shouted.

Kim stopped dead in her tracks.

"I am scared Kim. I am scared that if things go back to us fighting I wouldn't handle it. I am scared that this is the first time I felt something good happen to me. I don't want to lose this feeling. I don't want to lose you." Shego said.

Kim turned around looking at Shego who had tears down her face.

"I want to be with you Kim, but our lives won't let us be together. Our friends & family won't accept it & we are arch enemies." Shego said.

"Then let's run away together." Kim replied.

"What?" Shego asked.

"You heard me, let's run away together. Go somewhere where we can be together without any worries." Kim replied.

"Don't joke about that, you know we can't run away. You have family & friends here." Shego said.

"So do you Shego." Kim replied.

"Kimmy you know I don't have a good relationship with my family & I have no friends." Shego said.

Kim was thinking on what to do but only one idea came to her mind.

"Meet me here again tomorrow at the same time. I have an idea that might work." Kim said.

"What's the idea?" Shego asked.

"You are going have to wait till tomorrow." Kim replied

Shego was quite for a while.

"Okay Kim I will trust you." Shego said.

Kim leaned in & kissed Shego on the lips. Shego closed her eye's & kissed Kim back. They both were feeling fireworks. Kim broke the kiss & left the park. Shego looked up at the stars, crying that she felt love for the first time.

….

Next day at the park at midnight. Shego was again first to arrive at the park but she didn't even get a chance to walk past the park entrance when she saw a car coming down the way. It stopped fifty feet from the park entrance. The driver side door opened & came out was woman wearing a white lab coat, a purple scrub & has orange hair.

"Are you Shego?" The woman asked.

"Who's asking?" Shego asked.

"Kim is in trouble & she needs your help now." The woman replied.

Shego was in complete panic mode.

"Where is Kim?" Shego asked.

"I'll take you to her get in." The woman said.

Shego ran to the car & got in the passenger seat.

"What happened to Kim?" Shego asked.

"I can't describe it but she is in trouble." The woman said.

As they were heading to save Kim, Shego felt like she has seen this woman before not only that it felt like they were not really hauling it to save Kim. They made a turn & Shego saw Kim's house coming up.

"What's going on why are at Kim's house?" Shego asked.

"Like I said she needs help." The woman said.

Suddenly Shego remembered who this woman was, it was Kim's mother. Shego hasn't seen Mrs. Possible since was turned good for a while. Mrs. Possible pushed a button on the center console & the garage door opened. She drove the car in & pushed the same button to close the garage door. Mrs. Possible shut the car off & got out. She went to Shego's side & opened her door for her. Shego got out slowly, feeling terrified but also worried about Kim. They walked to the door that goes from the garage to the kitchen. Mrs. Possible gestured Shego to go first. Shego was now more terrified, why make her go through first? Whatever she was more worried about Kim, so she grabbed the door handle, turned the knob, pulled the door open & what she saw froze her in place. She saw Kim on one knee, holding a small green box in front of her.

"What is going on here?" Shego asked.

"Sorry Shego but like I said, I had an idea." Kim replied.

"What idea was that?" Shego asked.

Kim opened the box & Shego saw a key inside it.

"After our meeting in the park, I went to my parents & came out to them. Told them that I loved you & if they were disgusted or disappointed with me then I would move away. They were not disgusted or disappointed but were sad that what I thought they would feel towards me. Both my parents came & hugged me to death & told me they are always going to support me no matter what I do with my life. So, I asked them to help me with one last thing." Kim said.

"What last thing was that?" Shego asked.

"My parents searched for a house & found one that was just the next town over. I contacted the seller & bought the house with my saving. Then we had to get you here & if we said I was trouble I knew you would come save me." Kim said.

Shego was silent, she couldn't figure out what to feel. She knew that she felt relief that Kim was not in danger. Kim took the key out of the box, which had a neck chain attached to it & put it around Shego's neck.

"What this key for?" Shego asked.

"It's your key to our house." Kim replied.

"Our house?" Shego said with a confused look.

"You think I buy a house for only me did you. We can live together if you want. If you don't want to, the key is for you to come in when you are ready." Kim said.

Shego had tears running down her cheeks. She pounced on Kim causing them to fall on the floor with Shego on top of Kim. Shego kissed Kim with a fiery passion. Shego broke the kiss & looked at Kim.

"So, does this mean yes?" Kim asked.

"What do you think?" Shego asked back.

"I think this could be the start of something new." Kim replied.

…

One year later after saving the world from Warmonga's revenge….

"Do you Kim take Shego to be your wife." The priest asked.

"I do." Kim replied.

"Do you Shego take Kim to be your wife?" The priest asked.

"I do." Shego replied.

"The by the power invested in me I now pronounce you wife & wife. You may now kiss." The priest said.

Kim & Shego kissed & everyone clapped & cheered. Shego picked up Kim. They walked down the iyle, out of the church & stopped at the limo. Shego put Kim down. Kim had her back turned to everyone. All the women lined up to get ready to catch the bouquet. Kim threw the bouquet behind her & Monique caught the bouquet. Kim & Shego got in the limo & it drove off.

"So your parent's have Kigo while we are on our honeymoon?" Shego asked.

"Yes they do." Kim replied.

"Good I can't to get you to the hotel & in bed." Shego said.

The End & remember, the hero always gets the girl.

….

NightFuryBoy here um thanks to those who support me & my content. I am sorry I don't post much but I wanted to make this fan-fiction story because this is what started my fan-fiction 11 years ago. I saw this image on Google called Kim Possible: So The Forbidden Love. My mind flooded with a story & I wrote it in secret, but my parents found it & destroyed it. With some medical issues with my brain I forgot all about it. I told a friend about that story & knew the image I was talking about. So my friend found the image & encouraged me to write it again but it being 11 years ago I don't remember what I wrote. So, with the help of my friend I re-wrote the story. I am adding this author note because I wanted to share how I got into fan-fiction.

Also I wanted to give a shout out to my friend Mike who has been my biggest supporter. Takes time out of his busy work to help me with what ever I need so like I said a HUGE SHOUT OUT TO YOU MIKE, THANK YOU but also thanks to you readers who favorite my stories & favorite me to stay up to date. I am working on tons of other stories.

How To Train Your Dragonoid 2

Spikecord 3

The Good Land 2

And so many more but I am also open to request stories as well but keep in mind that I create gay fan-fiction (MxM or FxF). Also it doesn't matter if the story is rated E for Everyone or A for Adults all my stories will have adult rating.

Again thank you Mike & thank you my readers & supporters.


End file.
